Blackened, Shattering Soul
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Dust, blood, it's all the same. It's an image of pain, of death. A knife carries his blood and spreads their dust. With a sliver of his soul, hope remains within him. One more chance to make things right, but how can a sliver of Hope be enough to override Chara's Hate-filled Determination? {Rated M for crude language and brutal death scenes. Sequel to "All That's Left"}
1. Sprinkle Their Dust Again

**A/N: Hello dear readers. This story is a sequel to a story I did awhile ago called "All That's Left." Please read that story before you read this one. Thanks. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Xion, out**

* * *

 **Sprinkle Their Dust Again**

Frisk's apparition stands by as Chara controls his body. Flowey cowers before the demon that was once his best friend. Chara smiles widely, giggling hysterically. She holds the knife tightly in her hands, covered in dust and Sans' blood. Or is it ketchup? Frisk could never tell, and he never wanted to ask. Frisk's blue sweater adorning the body Chara has taken as her own is covered in dust and a splash of Sans' blood/ketchup. She swings the knife kneeling before Flowey.

He swallows, "H-hey! We're on the same side, r-right?"

"You don't have to say the same thing every single time, Asriel," Chara smirks, "You're really boring me. As someone who remembers all the Timelines, you should act a little more freely."

His eyes narrow, "So.. You're going to kill me again, aren't you? Even after I killed Dad.."

"You always kill Dad, trying to get on my good side. And you know what?" she slices some of his petals off and he screeches, "You never get on my good side. Even as you are, you're still weak!"

Frisk stands by and watches. He's not sure why he's still around, Chara destroyed my soul, didn't she? If she notices his presence, she doesn't acknowledge him. Chara stabs the flower until there's nothing left. Dust remains of the forgotten prince and Chara stands up. She stretches her arms over her head, laughing. A Reset button appears before her and she hits it. Frisk gasps, _"Again?"_

Frisk wakes up in the familiar cave outside the Ruins. His body moves, but it's not him who's in control. He sees through his eyes, but Chara's the one calling the shots. They leave the grave site and Flowey appears, as he always does. Chara smirks, "Gonna greet me, old pal?"

Flowey frowns and disappears into the ground. Flowey pops up out of the snow in front of Sans' sentry station outside Snowdin. Sans sighs, looking down at him with half open eye sockets, "Chara's just going to keep killing us, ain't she?"

Flowey groans, "Yes."

Sans shrugs, "Why are you here? To warn me? Not like it matters. She just kills me as soon as she leaves the Ruins now."

"We can't just let her keep doing this." Flowey states.

Sans scoffs, "You want to fight her this time, be my guest. I'm done playing her game."

"So you'll just lay down and die?" Flowey growls, "You're more worthless than I thought."

Sans stands, sticking his hands in his pockets as he heaves a heavy sigh, "Whelp.. I'm going home to spend what little time I have left with Papyrus.."

"Quitter," Flowey grumbles as Sans walks away. He frowns and disappears into the ground again. He comes back out in the Ruins and looks around. As he expected, Chara's coming down the hall. She stops and waves, using the hand holding the knife with a sick grin on her face. She's already covered head-to-toe in dust. Flowey glares at her, "I think you've murdered us enough times, don't you?"

She rolls her eyes, "Oh. not at all. With control of the Timeline, I'm going to keep murdering until I get bored of it."

"You've killed us a hundred and seventy-seven times already!" Flowey gasps, "Isn't that enough?!"

Chara groans, tilting her head. Her eyes shine red, "You're getting on my nerves again, Asriel. I think I'll just kill you right here."

She throws her knife at him and he gasps, disappearing into the ground as quick as he can. He comes out behind her, summoning his white bullets. He shoots them at her and she dodges them then turns to him, eyes narrow. He shakes lightly, "I think.. You've had enough fun.."

"You pathetic excuse for a monster," Chara growls, "You don't get to tell me when I've had enough!"

She holds her hand out and her eyes glow red as the knife flies back to her. The knife glows red as she holds it and she walks towards him, "I'm so sick of you."

Frisk shifts his weight nervously as she watches Chara and Flowey's exchange. Frisk would be happier if Chara had just simply destroyed the world, but she wanted to torture him some more. She did her genocide after Sans had returned Frisk's soul, and then she did it again, and again, and again, and again. It makes him sick to his stomach. He doesn't want to keep watching his friends die and he knows he can't stop her. She destroyed his soul, she stole his determination and made it her own.

Frisk closes his eyes, _"I just want it to stop."_

Flowey dodges Chara's attacks, and keeps shooting bullets at her. The little flower groans, in this pathetic form, there isn't much he can do. He knows he'll never be able to stop her this way, it's only a matter of time before Chara's knife strikes him down again. He doesn't need a soul to know he's tired of being killed by the demon now controlling the Timeline. A few of the bullets hit Chara and she growls, "That hurt. Now I _really_ have to kill you."

Frisk opens his eyes, watching the fight continue. _Chara is far too strong, she has too much love. Flowey doesn't stand a chance._ Eventually, Flowey stops fighting, and disappears into the ground. Chara stabs the ground where he had been, "Come back, you coward!"

Frisk follows Chara as she continues to line the Ruins with dust and then she gets to Toriel's house. He watches Chara pretend to be innocent as Toriel shows her around the house. Chara sits in the room, kicking her legs back and forth, "How should I kill her this time?"

Chara decides to just head for the door and Toriel follows a moment later, "You shouldn't play down here, my child."

"I'm getting the fuck out of the Underground." Chara replies, turning to stab Toriel, knife in hand.

 _"No!"_ Frisk cries, throwing himself between Chara and Toriel. With a sliver of hope that he can save Toriel, the apparition he is reduced to gets between them. And for a moment, his form solidifies, taking Chara's hit. Frisk cries out in pain, falling to his hands and knees. He wraps an arm around his torso, where Chara's knife slashes across him. Blood pools out onto the floor and he coughs blood. He looks up at Chara and the look of pure shock on her face makes him smile.


	2. Something To Drive You Forward

**Something To Drive You Forward**

"You are such a lazy bones!" Papyrus paces the living room as Sans sits on the couch, watching him with a bit of amusement, "Yup.. That's me.."

He sighs, "Come sit with me, Paps. I just wanna hang out for awhile with my super cool bro."

"Hm, yes I am rather cool, aren't I?" Papyrus nods and sits beside Sans.

Sans looks up at Papyrus, "Do you think I'm just a lazy good for nothing?"

"Well.." Papyrus sighs, "Not really. I find it rather.. Amusing how lazy you _pretend_ to be. I know if you needed to, you'd do your very best at everything. There's just nothing to really do, we're supposed to hunt humans so we can break the barrier, but no humans fall down here anymore."

"Huh.." Sans chuckles softly, "You're more perceptive than you normally act."

"Perhaps we both pretend." Papyrus replies.

Sans shrugs, "Perhaps."

There's a loud thud at the door and Sans tilts his head. Papyrus stands, "I will get it!"

He goes to the door and opens it. He looks around but sees no one at the door. Then an annoyed voice below him says, "Down here, you dumb skeleton."

Papyrus crouches down in front of Flowey, "Hello, little flower."

Flowey groans, "Tell Smiley Trashbag I need to talk to him."

"Who?" Papyrus asks.

Flowey rolls his eyes, "Sans."

Papyrus stands, "Sans, there's a little flower here for you!"

Sans sighs and gets off the couch slowly. He comes over to the door, frowning, "What?"

Flowey glares up at him, "Things have.. Sort of changed."

"What are you talking about?" Sans asks, looking more tired than annoyed.

"I was watching Chara in the Ruins. She tried to kill Toriel and.. Frisk appeared." Flowey replies.

Sans's eyes widen, "Frisk?"

Flowey nods, "He's separated from her somehow. I'm not sure what to make of it. Frisk took Chara's attack for Toriel and I kind of.. Kidnapped Frisk so Chara couldn't kill him."

Sans's eyes narrow, "Where is he?"

"Brother?" Papyrus looks at Sans in confusion, "Who are you two talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, Paps, just stay inside until I come back to get you." Sans replies, stepping out of the house, "All right, Flower. You've got my interest, now take me to Frisk."

"Um.. Very well, brother." Papyrus steps back, closing the door. Flowey sighs, "I have him hidden in an.. Underground cavern I live in."

"An underground cavern in the Underground?" Sans smirks lightly.

Flowey glares, "Don't start with the puns."

Sans chuckles lightly and Flowey shakes his head, wrapping a vine around Sans and then they both disappear into the ground. Flowey takes Sans to a cave he's made to resemble Toriel's home in the Ruins. Flowey releases Sans and Sans looks around, going inside, "So, where's the kid?"

Flowey leads him to the first room in the right wing of the house, "In here."

Sans opens the door and anger and pain fills his body as he sees Frisk lying on the floor. He swallows his anger and walks up to Frisk. Frisk is lying there, seemingly unconscious with a stab wound across his chest and stomach. Sans frowns, "Is he alive?"

"I think so," Flowey frowns, "I don't know how the rules apply to him since he technically might be a ghost."

"Ghosts can't get hurt" Sans crosses his arms, "So he's definitely still human."

"Does he have a soul?" Flowey asks.

"Only one way to find out.." Sans raises a hand and his left eye glows blue. Frisk is encased in that blue magic and he raises into the air as a white sliver of what could be a soul appears, turning blue in Sans's magic. Sans frowns and lies Frisk back down, the magic disappearing. The soul sliver disappears back into Frisk and Sans walks up and kneels beside Frisk. He pokes Frisk's face, "Hey, kid. Wake up."

"I don't think that'll work." Flowey states.

Sans keeps poking Frisk and Frisk groans softly, opening his eyes. He gasps and sits up quickly, then yelps, wrapping his arms around himself, shaking. Sans reaches into his pocket and pulls out a hotdog. He hands it to Frisk, "Here, eat this. You'll feel better."

Frisk takes the healing food silently and eats it slowly. When he finishes it he seems to relax a little as his wound heals enough not to be a danger. Frisk looks at Sans and then he starts crying. Sans sighs and lightly pats Frisk on the head, "Hey, kid.."

Frisk keeps crying and he hugs Sans. Sans gasps softly and hugs him back slowly. Flowey rolls his eyes, "Oh, stop crying."

Frisk pulls away, wiping his eyes, "Flowey? You saved me.."

"Yeah, well, don't expect it to happen often." Flowey scoffs.

Frisk stiffens, "I have to stop Chara, she's going to-"

"You're in no condition to fight her." Sans replies, "Besides, I'm more interested in how you're here right now."

"I-" Frisk stops, frowning. His wound heals completely and he feels stronger. He suddenly looks sick, "We're still connected.."

Sans frowns, "What do you mean?"

Frisk looks away, "When Chara heals.. Or gains _love_.. So do I.."

"Interesting.." Sans crosses his arms loosely, "Does it go both ways though? If you get hurt, will she?"

Frisk shivers, "I don't know.. I'd have to visibly see her to confirm that.."

Sans turns to Flowey, "You were there. When Chara stabbed Frisk, did she get the wound, too?"

"Yes," Flowey replies, "But she didn't pass out like Frisk did. They may be connected, but she's stronger."

"That might be just because of her power over the Timeline. I doubt she has a soul." Sans states.

"We don't know that," Flowey sighs, "And we can't really afford to test it."

"I'm surprised she hasn't Reset yet.." Frisk says softly.

Sans frowns, "Yeah.. Who knows what will happen to you if she does.."

Frisk nods slowly, "Nothing I wouldn't deserve.."

"You have a chance to make things right this time, you know." Sans almost glares at Frisk.

Frisk avoids his gaze, "I'm not sure what I can do.. My soul is.. Shattered.. I don't have any determination.."

"Maybe you have something else," Flowey shrugs, "You wouldn't have put yourself between Toriel and Chara without _something_ to drive you forward, something to give you a physical form."

"Maybe you're right.." Frisk stares at the floor.

"Well.. What do you feel?" Sans asks.

Frisk shakes his head, "I don't know.."


	3. Play Pretend

Play Pretend

Chara laughs as she walks through Snowdin, spinning around and skipping along the snow. Flowey watches her from behind a tree, frowning. Chara continues laughing as she flips her knife in the air. She catches it and giggles, calling out, "Quit hiding and face me you cowards! In this world it's _kill or be killed!_ "

Nothing but the howling wind answers her. She laughs, stabbing her knife in the window of a shop, shattering the glass. The glass cuts her hand and she continues laughing as she inspects the little cuts on her skin. Her sick laughter rings through the town and Flowey frowns, about to disappear into the ground, when something makes him stop. Someone came to oppose the demon of the Underground.

Flowey squints then his eyes widen as who it is. Papyrus stands several feet from Chara, the cover of the flurry does nothing to hide him from her. She tilts her head and her grin widens, "Lookie who we have here? It's the other _dumb_ skeleton."

"You must stop what you are doing, human!" he replies.

She giggles, "You going to make me?"

"I know you must not truly want to do this. I know, _deep down_ , there must be a good person within you!" Papyrus says, "This path you are going down will only harm you! You don't have to do this, human, let me help you. You can still be forgiven for what you have done!"

He holds his arms out, "Just put down your weapon and accept our forgiveness!"

Chara's grin widens as she stares at him, giggling bursting into full chaotic laughter, "You're so _stupid!_ Do you _actually_ think anyone would ever _care_ about monsters?! Why should humans care about your _pathetic_ , _feeble_ lives?! You're _weak_ and spineless! A bunch of _worthless_ beings that leave _trash_ along behind them! So tell me, _dumb_ skeleton, why should _I_ care about _your_ forgiveness?!"

She runs towards him, raising her knife. Flowey gasps and shoots bullets at her, stopping her in her tracks. She growls, turning in Flowey's direction, glaring, "Oh, you're _not_ playing fair, little brother! Quit being a coward and come out where I can see you!"

Flowey frowns and drops into the ground, coming out into the clearing a few yards from them, "Chara.."

She smirks, "Nice to see you again, little bro."

He glares at her and she turns towards him, "What? Not gonna say hi to your big sis?"

"We've done this before, remember?" he groans, "Don't pretend you care that I'm here. I know you don't. You're too full of hate to care anymore, isn't that right?"

She stares at him with glowing eyes and he continues, mostly trying to keep her distracted so Papyrus can run away, "I don't see why you're taking it out on us, though. The hate you're full of, you brought it upon yourself. It was your plan, your actions--"

She throws her knife and it stabs through one of Flowey's petals, landing in the snow behind him. Flowey yelps at the impact and Chara growls, storming over to him, "That failed because of _you!_ Because you were _too_ nice! You couldn't bring yourself to _kill_ those _worthless_ humans, even after _everything_ they did to your people! You stood there and _let_ them _kill_ you! Your people could have been _free!_ All you _had_ _to_ _do_ was take _six_ _human_ _souls_ and _break_ the barrier! I _poisoned_ myself for _you!_ And _you_ _betrayed_ us all!"

She grabs him by his stem and pulls him up. His stem stretches and he cries out, shivering, tears in his eyes. She picks up her knife with her free hand and screams at him, " _You're_ the reason I'm full of hate! You trapped my being here when your _cowardice_ cost _me_ my soul! _Our_ freedom! You and the humans that fell _did_ _this_ _to_ _me!_ Every single one, so full of _fear_ and _anger!_ _Genocidal_ _maniacs_ created me, with every bit of _dust_ the monsters dropped, with every human's _death_ , I was filled with _hate_ and _LOVE!_ "

She raises the knife, black tears running down her face as the whites of her eyes become black and the red glow of her eyes intensifies. She swings the knife down at him, "It's all because of _you!_ "

Before the knife can cut into the flower monster, Chara suddenly stops as a blue light encases her, keeping her frozen mid-stab. Sans chuckles, left eye glowing blue, "Now, I hate the flower, too, but don't you think you're putting _too_ much of the blame on him, buddy? Come on, _monster_ to _monster_ , show the kid some _mercy_ , huh?"

"Comedian," Chara chuckles darkly, "Let me go, and I might not murder your _dumb_ brother so quickly!"

"Brother?" Papyrus turns to them, "Who is that human with you?"

" _What?!_ " Chara snarls.

Frisk looks towards Papyrus, smiling softly. He's standing behind Sans, waving lightly at Papyrus, "Hey.."

Chara laughs, "Oh, so _that's_ what this is about? Trying to get redemption _again_ , Frisk? A _waste_ of _everyone's_ time! You know you'll fail and end up _right_ _back_ with me! A _murderer_ trapped by his _own_ Determination!"

Frisk shakes his head, looking away. His voice is barely a whisper when he speaks, "I'm not like you.."

She laughs, "Of _course_ you are. You're _human_. I, of _all_ people, should know what that _means_."

"Not all humans are the same!" Frisk shivers, "It's true most humans are _selfish_ and have no problem killing people under the _false_ pretenses of self defense, humans get _bored_ of being nice and want to see what happens when you're _mean_ , but I'm _not_ like that!"

Chara sneers, "How can you be so sure? Because that _is_ what you did. You _played_ _nice_ , then you went back and were nice to _more_ people to get a  better ending. You _played_ the pacifist _many_ times, and you _played_ it _well_. But then you _got_ bored, didn't you, _Frisk?_ You wanted to see if you could _play_ a _different_ game. You wanted to see what would happen if you _played_ a _different_ _person_. Not the _nice_ , _happy_ pacifist child, but the _killer_ you _were_ _all_ _along_. It's _easy_ to play _nice_ , and it's _even_ _easier_ _not_ _to_ _pretend_ _at_ _all_."


End file.
